


The Sith, Reborn

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Around the time of the prequels, Multi, my own canon of the Star wars universal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: As a Padawan, Enina Yovach became upset with how passive the Jedi were to violence and crimes on outer worlds.  Enina voiced her concerns many times with her Master, who she considered someone of a father figure, but his answers remained passive as the rest of the council.  She lost her belief in the Jedi being Peace keepers and while meditating one evening in the gardens, she was met with a large pull in the force giving her the urge to leave the order and follow the pull.  Gathering up what little possessions she owned, she left the order with little protest from her master.  Little did she know that the pull is putting her down a strange dark path where she will end up training to be a Sith, if she survives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The timing of the prologue is set a couple years before The Phantom Menace.

Orange dust shifts continually across the desert wasteland as cold winds stir without any signs of relent.  Jagged mountains are broken across the lands with temples, which have been long deserted, carved into their sides. They are only deserted in the sense of that the original users of the grounds have been persecuted until their extinction, leaving only their remnants of their hatred and anger.  Beast now run rampant through the temples, worm like creatures with bladed legs and wide maws with multiple rows of teeth burrow away in the darkest areas of the temples.  Hound like creature covered in sharp horns growing from the back of their heads like a mane and down their spine, long claws protrude for their paws and jaws that hold savage fangs, guard the temples as they have been trained by long dead masters.  Their glowing red eyes show their intelligence as they stare from the distance at a cloaked figure kneeling at the top of the stairs of an entrance of one of the temples, facing out towards the setting sun. They anticipate for their new master.

The cloaked figure has her hands placed upwards on her thighs, her fingers arched upward as pieces of metal and fangs of a hound float around a single crystal as dark as blood.  Pieces click together as each part is brought together to their proper place.  The crystal glows as it feeds from the anger of the cloaked figure.  Anger fueled by her past teachings of an order that confuses peace with passivity as they look away from a planet consumed in strife of a civil war. ‘A neutral planet,’ they say, ‘it’s not our place to intervene. The will of the force will bring balance. You must let go of your attachments, they only cloud your judgement.’ Hate builds in her chest and she spills it into the crystal.  It is followed by a sense of pain as other memories surface.  Memories of her former Kel Dor master, who sits among the passive council.  The master who, for a brief moment, gave her the only father figure in her life.  The master who also turned his blind eye and said she is too young to understand. The master who let her walk away into the galaxy on her own at the age of thirteen with only the clothes on her back.  Grief gave a sharp stab in her heart and she used it to fuel the crystal. 

The pieces finally snap shut with a hiss.  The saber glides back down into the open hands and the dark energy that flowed around her dissipated.  Her eyes which were glowing like embers, shift back to their original dark brown.  The force within her was calm again and she stands.  The air behind her shifts as another form shapes into a women like figure.  The figure remains distorted but there is no missing the scarlet skin and eyes the color of fire, surrounded by raised ridges.

“Well done my apprentice,” The apparition purred. “You are now truly understanding how to bend your emotions as tools. I may even make a sith out of you yet”

The cloaked figure places the newly created saber on her belt as she turns to the apparition. Lifting her hands, she pushes the hood off her head, revealing now a young woman of eighteen.  Honey brown hair laid disheveled, only slightly passing her ears.  Wide, dark brown, almond eyes framed by arched brows that seem to look as she is mocking someone.  Her slender nose that hooks slightly at the end is followed by chapped pink lips that are curled at the ends.

“The force shall set me free Master.” I said determinedly.


End file.
